Mentiras y Verdades
by Unanime
Summary: Cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, todas las victorias y derrotas, todo lo que compartieron en un mar de mentiras termina en la forma mas honesta, es desagradable e incomodo, pero finalmente toda verdad debe ser aclarada. Shiho Miyano robo su corazón tanto como el robo el de ella. La imagen no es de mi propiedad.


Gotas cayendo rápidas, cada una con un destino, indecisas en el aire hasta que chocan el suelo y se unen para nunca mas ser distinguidas entre ellas.

Desde la ventana con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano viendo todo ocurrir, la sensación de estar atrapado, lo repentino de la tormenta, el viento que mueve las ventanas en un vaivén ligeramente ruidoso, los golpeteos del agua en el techo, cada ruido, todo como un cuadro perfecto de su mente, inestable y al mismo tiempo naturalmente ordenada.

Era inevitable, el había estado de visita con la intensión de hablar con el profesor acerca de un asunto ahora irrelevante con el clima imperante, además de todas formas el hombre mayor no se encontraba en la casa, solo el y la joven de visos castaños con el particular tono cereza.

No hablaron mucho, en un pacto silencioso, algo nunca dicho, pero una ley de todas formas, ella se concentraría en el trabajo para por fin obtener la formula y el no le robaría su tiempo, finalmente se levanto del sofá cercano a la ventana y fue en dirección a la cocina con un rostro tranquilo, reviso un cajón de donde saco un frasco con café y se voltio dejando el café en la repisa de la cocina, con unos cuantos pasos se dispuso a encender un aparato para calentar un poco de agua, no requería de demasiado esfuerzo, lo que era perfecto, considerando su incapacidad para cocinar.

Con el agua lista el joven abrió otro cajón del cual extrajo unas tasas apropiadas, con una cuchara de te coloco un poco del polvo café en cada una de las tasas y vertió agua caliente en ellas, después las tomo y camino por el salón de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta del pequeño laboratorio de su estrafalario amigo y vecino, donde actualmente la joven de actitud fría se encontraba trabajando para desarrollar una droga que revirtiese los efectos del veneno que los convirtió un niños de nuevo.

Sin decir nada abrió la puerta y bajo por las escaleras, destino una mirada curiosa por el lugar y con cuidado dejo una de las tasas en el escritorio que estaba con papeles, claramente era usado por la otra joven, sin querer interrumpirla de su trabajo el solo se sentó en la esquina del laboratorio sorbiendo de su café, la otra joven no se desenfoco de su trabajo mientras tomaba la tasa del mesón y también sorbía de esta.

El tiempo paso y ninguno sabia cuanto, cada quien sumido en sus ideas, el joven solo observaría a la otra en su trabajo y la científica solo le ignoraría, con cuidado la pequeña de pelos castaños mesclo unos polvos en una capsula y la dejaría en la comida de unos ratones.

-Talvez esta sea la cura, ¿sabes?- Dijo sin mirarlo

-Creí haberte dicho que eso ya no importaba-. Respondió el joven.

-Eso crees ahora, pero algún día querrás recuperar tu vida anterior, especialmente a ella, acaso no extrañas a tu ángel-.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, ella siguió sin mi y yo no puedo quedar atrapado en el pasado-.

-Si volvieras a tu antiguo cuerpo estoy segura de que la podrías recuperar-.

-Eso no es lo importante, si puedo, o no recuperarla, lo importante es que esto es lo correcto-.

-Eso crees tu-.

-No es que lo crea, si no que lo se, yo no la merezco-.

-Pero nada de esto fue tu culpa, tu no decidiste el abandonarla por todos estos años, eso fue mi culpa y ahora puedo arreglarlo, talvez esta ves sea definitivo y...-. No pudo terminar esa frase ya que el joven la interrumpió.

-Es suficiente, es mi decisión y claro que quiero volver a mi vida, pero eso puede esperar, no quiero que dediques todo tu tiempo en esa formula-.

-Pues también es mi decisión en que dedico mi tiempo, además, ¿por qué te interesa?, ¿acaso te preocupas por mi?-.

-Por su puesto que me preocupo por ti haibara-.

-Solo porque soy quien puede traerte tu vida de vuelta-.

-Eso no es cierto, me preocupo por ti, porque eres haibara, mi compañera, mi Watson-.

-Vaya que alegador, Sherlock-.

Intercambiaron miradas, con comodidad, ninguno estaba realmente molesto, simplemente discutirían así como parte de su rutina, era su forma propia de hablar sobre los temas difíciles, por lo que de la misma forma que empezaron a discutir terminaron en la misma tranquilidad.

En eso quedo su pequeña discusión, sin necesidad de hablar mas, la pequeña química se sentó en la silla de se escritorio y bebió del café que el otro preparo, mientras que el detective siguió viendo el lugar curioso, la ciencia no era realmente su fuerte, pero gracias a la científica cada ves le parecía mas fascinante.

La lluvia en el exterior continuo, ninguno la noto, pero ahí estaba, con cada gota marcando el tiempo, como un compas marcando un ritmo suave.

-Sabes que yo no creo que tengas la culpa de nada, ¿cierto?-.

-Lo se Kudo-Kun, es solo que eso no cambia lo que hice-.

-Para mi si-.

-Pues para mi no están fácil, no puedo ignorar las vidas que arruine, tu propia vida por ejemplo-.

-No creo que hayas arruinado mi vida-.

Eso la tomo por sorpresa, levanto la mirada de su tasa y miro al joven sentado tranquilo en la esquina de la habitación, este solo siguió sorbiendo de su tasa, como si no hubiese dicho nada importante.

-Pero la organización si lo hizo y yo trabajaba para ellos-.

-Pero ya no-.

-Y eso qué? señor detective-.

-Pues que lo que importa es lo que haces ahora, o al menos eso es lo que a mi me importa-.

-Eso suena muy impropio de alguien que defiende la justicia y la verdad-.

-Pues alguien me enseño que la verdad no es lo único que importa-.

La mirada del joven dio con los ojos de la otra, esta solo desvió la mirada.

-Que te sucede el día de hoy, no actúas como tu-.

-Talvez, pero muchas cosas han cambiado, así que es probable que haya madurado un poco, ¿no crees?-.

-No, sigues siendo un tonto detective demasiado denso-.

Una ligera sonrisa se mostro en el rostro ambos.

En una comprensión mundana, se levantaron para dejar el laboratorio juntos, se sentaron en el sofá cercano a la ventana y vieron las gotas caer.


End file.
